


No escape

by AeonDelirium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Nightmares, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/pseuds/AeonDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a prisoner of Ramsay, nightmare and reality are often one and the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No escape

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for a challenge, this time using the prompts _surreal_ and _nightmares_. I guess I was looking for a mental image Theon might have of Ramsay - ugly, monstrous and completely overpowering, whereas he is small, weak and defenseless.

 


End file.
